Warning, Youkai no Jutsu!
by Firefox Nogitsune
Summary: NarutoYu Yu Hakusho crossover. A fight to gain demonic powers. A war between worlds.


Warning! Youkai no Jutsu   
By FirefoxNogitsune  
  
#  
  
Terms Guide:

Reikai- Spirit World

Ningenkai- Human World

Makai- Demon World

Koorime- A specific type of ice demon that is only suppose to female. However, Hina gave birth to twins. One was male child which was duded the Forbidden Child.

* * *

Hope was fading, bit by bit, to stop his pursuers from carrying out their goal. The portal to the human world felt miles away when, in reality, it was just a few more feet before he got there. The injury he sustained could grow severe if left untreated but that detail was the farthest from his mind. The dark hair figure stumbled when a sharp pain attacked his body. Subconsciously, Hiei gripped the left side of his stomach as he made the jump from the Makai to the Ningenkai. Blood coated the fire demon's hand, while he struggled to reach Genkai's temple. 

Those guys weren't ordinary demons, well, two weren't demons at all. One of the people, he recognized as a raising demon lord of the lower levels of the Makai named Katsuhiro. The Reikai had classified him as a Quest Class demon that was highly dangerous because his tampering with portals. Surrounding Katsuhiro were his underlings of C class demons that were given orders to attack. Yet, a couple of guys didn't get involved, acting like spectators to a deal that needed a test run.

The battle wasn't much of a struggle even when being out numbered by C leveled demons but Hiei was always a survivor. Once the minions fell, Katsuhiro's associate nodded his head when he said, "Hiei's power and skills are impressive. Still, you haven't seen the half of his capability. He also has a twin sister that I have shown you before, whose healing abilities and two of his exceptional teammates would be a great asset to the Akatsuki. Your, Kyuubi, couldn't compare to them."

"We'll see." A man with long black hair scoffed emotionlessly. Hiei looked both men over. The fire demon came to the conclusion; the two were human besides the fact that one had a face like a shark and the other had eyes that changed from black to red.

"I'll deliver him and his companions to you, shortly." Katsuhiro informed them. "Don't bother. We'll get the others ourselves." They performed some peculiar hand motions that Hiei wasn't familiar with but Hiei always consider humans to be weird. A portal appeared in front of the trio and two guys walked forward. After the portal closed behind them, Katsuhiro turned his attention back to the task at hand but Hiei was gone.

It was midday; inside the temple, three of the four spirit detectives held a meeting with the blue ferry girl about the recent increase of disturbances in subspace. Outside, the leaves' shadows made a pleasant pattern along Genkai's garden as Yukina tended to the plants. The ice maiden stopped her task once she heard light footsteps advancing near the temple.

"Hiei?" Yukina said the first thing that came to mind about whom it could be. Hiei usually stops by to her say a quick greeting before entering the meeting but her assumption was wrong. "Oh, I'm sorry, thought you were someone else. Is there anything I can do to help you?"

The shark like man looked at his boss and the shorter man gave a nod. The shark face guy revealed a row of sharp teeth as he smiled and approached the koorime girl.

"Yukina, run!" Hiei appeared out of the forest that surrounded the temple. The three looked at the fire demon; he could barely stand without the support of the tree. Yukina automatically ran towards him, worried more of Hiei's health than the dangerous position she was in. However, a harsh punch to the skull stopped Yukina's aid. Horror ran across Hiei usual expressionless feature which quickly turned into murderous vengeance. Hiei unsheathed his katana and his demonic energy rose. The inhabitants of the temple sensed the power boast and set off running to the other side of the building.

"Kisame, we're leaving." The stoic young man said as the Reikai Tentai was seconds away from arriving at the scene. Kisame seemed thoroughly shocked by the statement, so the dark hair man continued. "There is no time for another battle, we'll take the girl and come back for the rest later."

"Hiei!" Small hints of panic were laced into Kurama's one worded shout, when he saw Hiei's battered body with a pool of blood lying at his feet.

"There is no way; you punks are going to take my darling Yukina away from me!" The rugged voice of Kuwabara came echoing in the air but the Akatsuki members paid no mind as another man-sized portal popped up and the two went through. Hiei didn't hesitant in following the abductors. The rest of the spirit team raced to the portal as the hole began to grow smaller.  
  
#######  
  
The nine tails began to stir with an intensity that Naruto rarely felt without him borrowing the Kyuubi's power. The fox being restless was a sign that something was going to happen. So, the blonde became more wary as the air grew heavier with each breath; he knew someone was silently coming to the bedding. The assailant slowly withdrew a sharpen kunai out of his hoister. He gripped the weapon tightly as it descends onto Naruto. The blonde's hand shot up and his fingers firmly wrapped around the ninja's wrist.

The sound of glass shattering awoke the tenants of the building as the body of Naruto's assault went crashing to the ground. The attacker quickly brushed off his daze and started to run in the direction of the forest. The rent payers watched with scorn as the boy, with the sealed nine tails inside his stomach, hurried after him.

The forest was abnormally more noise and darker for this time of night. Naruto admitted reluctantly to himself that he was having trouble keeping track on the other person due the lack of light. No matter what the circumstances, Naruto was determined not to lose the guy, but someone such had told it to the thing that tripped him.

Wet dirt covered Naruto's entire face while he spit out the bits of earth that manage to get in his mouth. Slowly, the Uzumaki boy's temper was directed at person who caused him to trip. Through dirt enclosed eyes, Naruto made out a backside silhouette of black spiky hair and dark clothing. There was only person in the village with a style like that and could possible be up at an unreasonable hour.

"Sasuke, you asshole! You made me lose him! Why in the hell are sleeping in the middle of the forest?" Naruto accused while rubbing his arm over his eyes. The blonde stopped scrubbing most of the dirt out off his face, when he heard no reply. "Sasuke?" Naruto said softer than the first time as he turned the dark haired boy over to discover it wasn't the avenger. Instead, it was a more childish looking boy with a white starburst within the middle of his black hair. Then Naruto noticed the blood that was flowing out of the boy's left side. A small groan came from the bloody body and his ruby eyes half opened.

"Yu...ki...na." The boy's voice dragged out the name, while making the effort to stand up right. However, he quickly fell unconscious as his body was caught within Naruto's hold.

* * *

I know the opening is fast paced because this is more like a test run to see if anyone likes the story. So, details are little vague until I figure out where the story is headed. Give me a few opinions on the time frame in Naruto. Three chooses: before 3th Hokage death, around the time of the 4th Hokage, or pretended things got resolved with Orochimaru years later.  
  
So farther the pairings are : 

Naruto/Sasuke

Kurama/Hiei

Sakura/Lee  
  
Kuwabara/ Yukina  
  
These couples can be change if there is a high demand. This story is hetero and shounen ai approved. Meaning I'm open minded to any pairings. I need help with the summary.


End file.
